1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquefied gas apparatus, and is directed more particularly to gas lighters for smokers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proper operation of liquefied gas apparatus requires a vaporizer, i.e. a device ensuring that the gas stored in the liquid state changes to the gaseous state and which, among other functions, must therefore conduct to the liquefied gas the heat necessary for it to pass into the gaseous state. In addition in such apparatus a pressure reducing device ensuring control of the flow of discharged gas must also be provided. This flow control can occur before, during, or after the transition to the gaseous state.
Generally these two devices are combined into one, as a result of which some of the heat supplied to the vaporizer is transmitted also to the flow-control device, impeding its operation, sometimes even to the point of occluding it (like a "vapor lock"). Of course, if insufficient heat is supplied, liquid state material may appear on the downstream side of the apparatus.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, it has been proposed that the flow-control device and the vaporizer be thermally insulated from each other. However, since absolute thermal isolation is impossible to achieve, this arrangement is not effective when the heat flows exceed certain levels.